Forever Fued
by Lil'Scarlette
Summary: Dan,the 'Huh' prince.Julie,the snobby princess.Shun,the stoic cousin.Marucho,the short genius.Alice,the kind no,the mysterious waitress.When their paths cross,life for them and everyone else will never be the same.Ever.


**Dan's P.O.V:**

"Father, must I?" I practically whined for the thousandth time.

"Daniel, how many times do I have to tell you? You must." Father's tone annoyed.

"Why must I marry?" I asked, again.

"To finally end this idiotic feud with Emlan." He explained…again.

"I'm _sixteen_!" I exclaimed

"The appropriate age for a prince to be married."

"I give up!" I turned and stomped out of the throne room, slamming the door as hard as could."

**In Dan's Bedroom:**

_Why do I have to get married? I don't even know this Princess __Juliana! All I've seen is a picture of her, and that I threw in the fireplace. Don't get me wrong, she's not bad-looking, just to _pink_ for me._

I came out of my thoughts at the knock on my door. My cousin, Shun, walked in.

"Hey there. Ready for the big day?" He smirked.

"No, and I'll never be." I retorted, plopping myself on my bed.

"This is your entire fault." I added.

"How?"

"Your older, you should be the one getting married, not me. But you just _had _to refuse."

"Eh, what can you do?" And with that, he walked quietly out the door.

A few minutes later another knock came to my door.

I got up and yanked the door open, thinking it was Shun again.

"LISTEN SHUN, LEAVE ME ALONE!I DON'T NEED YOUR TWO-"I stopped short when I saw it wasn't a smirking, black haired boy, but a blue haired waitress.

"Um, Prince Daniel?" She asked her face pure puzzlement.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else. What do you want?" I asked.

"His Highness sent me to tell you to pack your things. You're going to Elman for a week to get acquaintance with the Princess...sir." She gave an elegant curtsey, better than most of the workers here.

"What?"

"Prince Shun and I will accompany you on the trip." She added.

"Oh great, now this-wait, did you just say you were coming?" She nodded.

"Not to be offensive but, why?"

"To help you with the arrangements for the wedding, of course. I'm the youngest planner in Vedriss, so they thought it would appeal more to you." She looked away, her pig tails nearly hitting me in the face.

"Oh, okay then. When do we leave?"

"Today, at noon."

"Man, well thanks." I closed the door on her and leaned against it.

_What have I done to you Father, to do deserve this?_

**Noon:**

During the carriage ride to the waitress's house, Shun kept taunting me about the wedding.

"Will you just shut u-"I was jerked forward as we came to an abrupt stop.

We were in front of a small house, painted a pale orange and surrounded by neatly trimmed bushes. The waitress sat on the top step of the patio, a tattered bag next to her. She looked up and ran over to us. She sat next to the door. The carriage lurched forward.

"Waitress?" I asked.

"Hm? I mean yes?"

"What's your name?" I just realized I didn't know that.

"Runo." She hugged the tattered bag in her lap and once again looked away, almost hitting me with her hair…again.

Halfway through the long journey, Runo fell asleep. She looked so peaceful, contrasting to her shy look from earlier.

Half an hour later, we arrived in front of a great palace, covered in vines and surrounded by pink flowers .Two girls came out the front entrance, both smiling brightly.

One of the girls I recognized as Juliana, her silver hair in a high side ponytail, and her tanned skin even tanner. If that was even possible.

The other I didn't know. She had long orange hair and apricot colored skin. I had to admit, it was kind of pretty.

I shook Runo awake and she groggily got out, stumbling. I smiled and got out.

Juliana bounced over and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, welcome Danny! I can't wait til our wedding. It is gonna be the wedding of the century!" She squealed into my ear.

"Yeah, right, Juliana."

"Oh, please call me Julie. And that's Alice, my favorite lady-in-waiting."

Alice and Shun were at the door, Shun waiting impatiently. Julian- I mean Julie grabbed my hand and pulled me to them, talking about marriage. I looked back at Runo, and saw her looking at the palace with a peculiar look. Not awe, but puzzlement. She noticed me looking and looked away again. She got the bags and followed us inside, where a butler took them.

Julie then seemed to finally acknowledge Runo.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice curt.

"Runo Misaki."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the wedding planner .And His Highness of Vedriss sent me to watch over Prince Daniel."

"Oh,"

"And make sure he doesn't run away." In a flash, she had grabbed my arm and knocked me to the floor, as I was slowly creeping away to the door, and out to the carriage.

"What the-?"

-End-


End file.
